Warum wandy doch schlau ist!
by abit Luna abit stella
Summary: Wir erkennen die Logik hinter Wandys Fehlern ... rr


Wieso Wandy doch schlau ist!!!  
  
Also, hiermit wollen wir (ich und meine Schwester (der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst)) beweisen, dass Wandy doch nicht so dumm ist, wie alle glauben, sondern hinter all ihren Fehlern eine gewisse Logik ist. Wir sind natürlich nicht ersthaft so doof!!! Herminethebest (meine Schwester) "Da bin ich mir bei dir manchmal garnicht so sicher"  
  
Disclaimer: Also, die 'Geschichte' gehört Wandy, nur die Kommis sind von uns.  
  
Schreibt bitte noch einpaar Kommis. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch. Abit Luna, Abit Stella & Herminethebest  
  
Ach ja, noch was: ALLE Rechtschreibfehler (also die von uns) sind Absicht und dienen der Allgemeinen Belustigung. Die im Text sind alle orginal von Wandy  
  
So hier ist meine Neue Story viel spaß beim Lesen. Diese Aussage ist vollkommen korrekt.  
  
Verwundernde Ferien Diese Ferien sind echt verwunderlich.  
  
Prolog nichts Falsch  
  
"Mr. Malfoy sie können nicht nach Hause" Draco Ein Doppelpunkt irritiert nur " Wieso nicht?"Bevor man einen Satz anfängt lässt man sonst auch ein Leerzeichen Dmbleor Tippfehler, macht jeder mal. Wenn ihr nicht wisst, wer gemeint ist, habt ihr 'Harry Potter' nicht gelesen und dafür kann Wandy nix "Weil ihr Vater" er sprach nicht weiter denn er merkte das der 16 Jährige Das 'J' muss großgeschrieben werden, damit jeder weiß, dass das '16' sich aufs alter bezieht und nicht etwa auf die Zahl vorhandener Haare oder ähnlichem Junge vor ihm Verstanden hatte. Draco " Wo werde ich denn Wohnen?" In einer Wohnung Wohnt man, also schreibt man Wohnen auch groß Dumbledor Das 'e' spricht man eh nicht mit" Bei Miss Granger in der Muggel Welt Wieso sollte man das zusammenschreiben?  
  
da sind sie am sichersten" Draco " Niemals ich bei der Granger unter Muggeln das geht nicht Professor" Die kleinen Satzzeichen sieht eh niemand - den Satz einfach 2x lesen Dumbledor " Wenn sie den Sommer überleben wollen werden sie die Ferien dort verbringen" der Junge erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, somit Akzeptierte um vorherzuheben groß Dumbledor als ein Ja. Da die Ferien schon begonnen hatten würde er den Jungen wohl zu den Grangers Apparieren müssen.'wird müssen' ist doch das Verb, oder? Somit ist Apparieren ein Nomen Dumbledor " Ich nehme an deine Sachen sind gepackt?" Draco sprach wider willig " Ja sind sie" Dumbledor " Gut dann können wir ja los" Die beiden verließen Hogwarts Schweigend. Schweigend heißt so viel wie Leise und wenn man z.B. sagt: Leise rieselt der Schnee, schreibt man Leise auch groß Hinter den Tor von Hogwarts am Anfang von Hogsmead Apprierte Dumbledor zusammen Draco zu den Garnger die noch nichts von ihrem Glück wussten und eigentlich beim Packen für ihre Reise nach China beschäftigt waren. Wandy war wohl etwas müde ... Grammatik etc. ist eine Folge der vielen schlaflosen Nächte, die Wandy damit verbracht hat, für euch diese tollen 'Geschichten' zu schreiben. Zwei Wochen der Ferien waren schon um und Die Granger Um hervorzuheben, dass es sich nur um die eine Granger handelt, nicht um die Familie nicht um irgendeine andere kamen gerade erst von ihrem ersten Urlaub den sie auf Dubei verbracht haben. Hermines Haare waren jetzt Blond Es heißt ja auch 'James Bond' und 'Bond' schreibt man groß, also auch 'Blond' und nur noch leicht gewellt. Sie war Braun gebrannt von der Sonne Braun und Sonne stehn im unmittelbaren zusammenhang und Sonne schreibt man groß und ihre Rundungen hatten sich auch vergrößert * Nicht zu groß nicht zu klein*.  
  
Plötzlich Klingelte Wer oder was passierte mit der Tür? Klingelte es an der Tür der Grangers, Hermine rief dann " Ich geh schon" Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Zu erst erblickte sie nur Prof. Dumbledor doc Wer spricht schon das 'h' mit? dann ließ sie ihren Blick weiter schweifen zu Malfoy, als sie ihn erblickte hätte sie am Liebten Kommt von 'Liebenden' wird also groß geschrieben und ohne 's' die Tür wider Ob 'i' oder 'ie' achtet eh niemand drauf zu Geknallt Heißt in dem Fall 'zu dem Geknallt' 'dem' ist ein Artikel, also schreibt man 'Geknallt' groß aber dir Artikel sind viel zu kompliziert. Wandy vereinfacht die deutsche Sprache. Einfach immer 'dir', ist doch ganz einfach! So lernen auch Ausländer leichter deutsch. tat sie nicht. Dumbledor " Schön sie Widerzusehen Nur ein Wort!!! Applaus!!! Da sieht man auch über die anderen Fehler hinweg... Miss Granger" Hermine " Freut mich auch aber was will Malfoy hier?" Dumbledor " Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Hermine " Ja". Sie ließ beide Herein Kommt von 'der Herr', nur das zweite 'r' hat sie vergessen dann kamen auch ihre Eltern als sie ihren Besuch erblickten staunten sie nicht schlecht den Hermine stellte den einen als ihren Schulleiter vor und den anderen erst gar nicht.  
  
Hoffe der Prolog hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein paar Kommentare.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Wandy  
  
P.s Kommt aus dem Lateinischen und da wird fast alles klein geschrieben, das 'P' ist halt groß, weil man am Anfang eines Satzes immer groß schreibt.  
  
einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 


End file.
